


St. Elmo's Fire

by allen_sleep



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Famle Theon Greyjoy, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allen_sleep/pseuds/allen_sleep
Summary: 关于求而不得之物。拉姆斯预言，席恩自以为活在尤滴的舞台，挥动正义的宝剑，斩下强暴者的头颅，殊不知，她只是被殉道的莎乐美，在七层舞纱中被撕开赤裸的欲望，却没有人助她得到红发的约翰。





	St. Elmo's Fire

圣艾尔摩之火

 

Attention!  
拉姆斯出没  
现代背景，Robb×性转!Theon，私设全名Theona.Greyjoy，小名Thea，只有狼家和Asha会叫她Theon  
奈德与凯特琳分居中，Stark姐妹跟猫姨，囧雪和萝卜跟奈德  
本质系晋江小言剧情

 

萝丝被珍妮催促的第七天，她不得已将席恩从她们临租的小宾馆里赶出来，提早结束她摆脱史塔克们的“私人度假”。  
她刚从附近的卖场回来，床上堆满她们的行李。萝丝倚在盥洗室发黏发霉的黑胶门框上，挑拨指甲和手指间的缝隙。隔着水声问席恩，她是不是没丢掉罗柏给的门票，打定主意今天晚上会换上人五人六的一面，去西区的剧场看罗柏和其他史塔克们，仍然假装什么都没发生。  
“我为什么要去？”  
不多久，席恩反问。她清洗干净脸上的泡沫，在洗手池边磕下几滴梳子上的水珠，声音更清晰了些，“我以为你更希望我留下来。”  
她们像任何一对情侣一样缠绵，在这一周里活得像是没有明天。她们在这个陌生的旅游城市一角里腐烂，发酵，被外卖和宾馆清洁工养成懒惰的习惯。萝丝提议过出去走走，逛逛夜市，或者其他什么专门欺骗外地游客的地方。而席恩不，她说那你去吧，记得帮我带个饭，随手请关门。  
席恩是很会玩刺激游戏的人，萝丝在这方面是与她配合得最好的，仅次于波顿家的私生子。萝丝很是为此自豪，她的身段柔韧，舞蹈特长给她们的床上游戏增添了许多趣味。但她们的日常生活从不交集。情事过后她会开始后悔，她喜欢席恩的花样繁多，不代表她必须接受她的一切。  
“听珍妮说，史塔克的长子为了找你，把凯特琳夫人都得罪了。”  
如果他真的想找我，那他应该给我打电话。席恩想。  
第一天她怨恨地关机了，但很快她又在第二天重启，怕罗柏找不到她会急得跳脚。脸书和短信毫无动静，只有无聊的酒局邀请，和奈德的留言，这个像她父亲一样的沉稳男人说不用做他的晚饭，天气不好，航班延误，他未必能按时从君临机场飞回临冬。  
“他哪天没有得罪徒利小姐，”席恩转身给萝丝一个牙膏味的吻，“自从他选择跟了奈德，他在妈妈的心里就不再是贴心小棉袄了，横着竖着都会让凯特琳不爽。”  
萝丝嬉笑，作势推开席恩。她换上了一双四英寸左右的高跟，比踩在帆布鞋上洗漱的席恩还要高出半个头，“你可要快一点，席雅，我不等你了。”  
在席恩向史塔克家男孩妥协前，她们完全忘记了还有珍妮这个漏洞。她们在夜色中出逃，席恩从地下车库里找到奈德的黑色福特，那是一辆被奈德冷落了很久的车，车钥匙和剪刀钳子一起沉寂在厨房的抽屉里，答应等罗柏考到驾照就送给他当礼物。车身有些积灰，但席恩偷偷开出去过几次，机能运转还是好的。  
席恩没告诉史塔克家的任何人她考了驾照。她清楚，按照奈德的性格，他会负责任地帮她交一辆车的首付。与男孩们相比略有差异，对一个养女来说却已仁至义尽，但她仍不想要这个特权。  
她调出车载音响，放她喜欢的音乐。“Every backbone and heart you break”，她把音量调到最大，像是这样就能让Ian Brown的声音灌满整个夜晚。朝等在路口的萝丝打了几下双闪，萝丝几乎是跳上去的，连目的地也没问。  
席恩踩着油门，驶上国道，打开头顶的天窗，夜风灌进车里像是迎来一场洗礼。席恩把凌乱的长发往后推，摘下脖子上的浅蓝色丝巾，任凭它从天窗飞上半空。她大声问萝丝，我们现在像不像末路狂花？萝丝抱着无纺布袋子，口不择言地说，你真是太酷太棒了，席雅，我真的好爱你。  
萝丝兴奋地站起来，伸手从天窗外拍了一条短视频，席恩好笑地说你可是要走光了，萝丝赶紧夹紧了大腿，好让那条包臀牛仔裙不被席恩翻起来。  
谁也没想到，萝丝传给珍妮的一条阅后即焚成了罗柏追踪她们的线索。

 

午后两点四十七，罗柏提前到达约定的咖啡厅。这是间棕黑装潢主调的咖啡厅，复古工业风显得现代气息没那么重，吧台是锃亮的黑色大理石，与整体区别开显得格格不入。  
他四下张望了一会，选了个靠窗的位置坐下，这里刚好能同时看见左手边的人行道和对面横向路口的情况，距离玻璃门的角度也不偏不倚，是容易观察的地方。这是他的小习惯，有些人评论他太有心思，这反而更像是种与生俱来的思维。  
工作日的下午人不多，坐在厅里的人都很分散，大多数人在前台点了单打包带走。胸前别着实习徽章的服务员询问他是否需要点些饮品，罗柏翻阅菜单，思索了一下，只要了三杯清水。  
离他四个卡座外的男人朝他看了一眼，他回望过去，男人二十出头，身着条纹的绸质衬衫，面前摆着一台银灰的笔记本电脑和半杯饮品，一脸疲惫。罗柏猜测他是个焦躁的写作者，卡在某些段落不知道怎么继续下去。他看见一个拎着购物袋的女人走进来，毫不犹豫地在距门口最近的长桌前坐下，几个袋子放在她交叠的双腿旁，她面无表情地打着电话，做了美甲的手指一下一下地戳在木制桌面，却掩饰不住往罗柏方向望去的眼神。  
他低下头，装作不知晓。他划开手机的锁屏，又重新关上，时间并没有因此而改变多少。  
罗柏留意到有人在看他，那是一双灰蓝色的眼睛，透过他左边的落地玻璃，居高临下地凝视他，他也毫不畏惧地回望席恩。  
“嗨，席恩。”罗柏说，“我以为你不会来了，我做好了你不来的心理准备。”  
席恩穿得像是刚从上世纪回来，长发恰到好处地拢在右边，上身是件中性波西米亚印花的圆领T恤，套在洗得发白的牛仔外套里，下身套一条米色短工装裤，露出两条光洁的小腿，脚上还是早晨那双被踩得不像样的帆布鞋。她走进咖啡厅时带起一阵高街香水的气息，竟与咖啡厅的情调不谋而合。  
罗柏起身想帮席恩拉开椅子，却被她抢先，坐在背对门口的那个位置，阻断了女人向罗柏投来的目光。  
“你不是已经认定我会来了吗，少狼主（young wolf）。”她看着桌上的三杯水。  
“只是可能而已，五五开的程度。”罗柏显得有些窘迫，席恩对此感到怀疑。  
众所周知，史塔克家的长子向来都是从容不迫，面对任何事情都处变不惊，山崩地裂天地将倾他也能呆若木鸡，包括他看见父亲养女的裸体时，依旧像是性无能一样漠然置之，甚至还很有余裕地给她披上外套——席恩几乎是咬碎了牙，恶狠狠地对拉姆斯抱怨。她说罗柏简直就是圣子再世，二十五岁对女人毫无性趣的不是gay就是性冷淡，淹神在上，让这个不解风情的男人出门被车撞死，看电视被吓死，做饭被烧死吧，下七层地狱不得解脱。拉姆斯哄着她说，当然，My Lady，好席雅，你当然是最好的那个。  
“我以为你会带你的……”罗柏不自然地停了一下，“……女朋友过来。”  
“我什么时候说过我有女友？别听珍妮的八卦，她一天到晚都在碎嘴。”  
“但要不是她，我现在也不知道你在哪。”  
席恩瑟缩了一下，硬着头皮反驳，“可你也没有打电话给我。”  
罗柏叹了口气，这是他的杀手锏，是席恩最害怕的一招，加上他缓缓抬起的湿润的狗狗眼——“我不知道要怎么做才是正确的，我怕会适得其反地逼走你。”  
你什么都不做才是逼我离开的原因，席恩难过地在心里喊。她换了一个看上去更游刃有余的姿势，“胡扯，罗伯特，你不能一直像个小孩子一样，迷茫的时候就说是大人的问题。”  
“别说脏话，席恩。”罗柏提醒她。  
“我不明白，你究竟哪里觉得我一直像个孩子？”罗柏极尽诚恳地望着她，“连在医院的手术也没有你的问题难……我实在是想不到答案，只能靠送门票这种借口去找你。剧院之夜是我们的惯例不是吗？父亲已经回来了，琼恩晚些时候会在剧院门口和我们会合，如果你有什么我不能解决的问题，和大家讨论一下吧。”  
那是原本的史塔克家约定俗成的惯例，在奈德还没和凯特琳分居的时候。凯特琳.徒利是剧院的次席，有着女孩们都钦羡的高音，珊莎曾经在女孩们的秘密聊天中立誓，她也要像徒利夫人一样当优秀的歌剧演唱家。席恩不太喜欢聊这个，但那个时候的男孩们不喜欢带她玩，她只好抱着腿看珊莎沉浸在梦想中。女孩里，她只和艾丽娅的关系更好些。凯特琳会在礼拜日的聚会上带他们出席，虽然现在旧神信仰式微，但临冬城还是有不少旧神教会和礼拜堂，罗柏和珊莎在圣歌队里穿着滑稽的小天使斗篷，唱着赞颂旧神的歌曲。  
等他们更大了些，凯特琳会带他们到真正的剧院，在后台，或者赠票的观众席上观看剧目。席恩更喜欢那里的氛围，具有浓重的仪式感，她热爱这种庄严而巨大的未知，对于这项活动，她永远是踊跃报名的那个，甚至带着几只小狼一起自发地去蹲剧院的新巡回。  
“现在我又成了史塔克吗？”  
席恩感到自己的手在微不可察地发抖，她挥手召来那个手足无措地呆立在角落的实习生，掩饰这点情感流露。  
“一杯低因的摩卡，谢了。这位先生要什么他自己决定。”  
“一杯清咖就好。”罗柏连忙说，他刚刚犹豫了一下，但没有犹豫太久。  
“等会付款AA，别想抢着买单。”席恩又换了一个坐姿，咖啡厅的椅子是用藤条编的，坐久了会在大腿下印满编织的形状。  
“我知道这听起来有些像性别歧视，”罗柏说，“即使你一定要独立，我不反对，但是可以给我更多表现的机会吗？”  
“收起你这套浅薄的魅力吧，医生，留着对你医院里那些小护士用去。”席恩不置可否地笑。淹神在上，其实她意外地吃他这套。  
“对了，我和分诊台的特丽莎分手了。你说得对，我们没有那么合适。”  
“这就是过来人的经验。”  
实习生端着清咖过来了，席恩好玩地将小碟子上的银勺放在咖啡里打转。  
“你上一个女友叫什么来着？那个长得很温柔的、棕色长发的小美人？”  
“简妮。简妮.维斯特林。”  
“哦对，是简妮，你换的女友太快了，小王子。”席恩玩够了勺子，开始撕那些独立包装的砂糖，也没问罗柏要不要加，要加多少。  
“你今晚会来的吧？席恩。”  
罗柏依旧坚持他最初的想法，他素来干净有力的手交叠，放在桌上，也没有制止席恩的动作，“我希望你能跟我走。”  
“不谈这件事会让我觉得你更顺眼一点。”席恩给了他一个无动于衷的耸肩。  
“我来这里，和约你来这儿的意义，就是为了带你回去。”  
罗柏用极好的职业素养朝她露出笑容。  
“我知道，你在东区的画室合租到期了，如果你愿意回来的话，我可以出钱帮你续租下去。或者以前你想去读的君临皇家艺术学院，父亲和我还有琼恩，我们可以各出三分之一……”  
“七层地狱啊罗伯特史塔克，你是看了什么低俗流行小说？还是你被雪诺灌输了什么思想？学着用钱来威胁我，你以为我是为了了钱才在你们家活了十年？”  
席恩失笑，她震惊地打量罗柏，她确认，她和他之中有一个人在发疯。  
“席恩……”  
罗柏伸手想拉住她，被她用力地拍开。  
“在临冬城混不下去的那天，我会自己滚回派克岛，不需要你来赶。”  
她仰头喝完那杯清水，放下玻璃杯的时候震得桌面发出巨响。她像中世纪的弓箭手那样，拿起碟子里的调羹，充满杀气地直指罗柏眉心。  
“闭嘴收手吧混账，你只是在履行职责，现在仁至义尽了。”她说。  
席恩大步走向黑色的吧台，向他们提出打包带走的要求。罗柏觉得她的背影像只受伤又惊惶的猫，又或者其他什么小型猫科动物。她冲值班的服务员发脾气，质疑他们的工作效率就像临冬城的交通一样阻塞，每天都像排污管道一样汇聚上班下班的垃圾，连狭海对岸的多斯拉克人都不如。  
她难过极了，却什么都说不出，她从十几年前从派克岛被送到史塔克家后，就下定决心再也不能哭。席恩认为，她不读大学去打工并没什么，也许是有一部分偿还的心理，但更多的是某种恻隐之心，能供罗柏读完医学院更好，他比她更有学习的天赋。她从小看着他长大，看着他从一个戴满光环的男孩，长成独当一面的男人，不负史塔克家的名誉。即使他们的爵位放到现在已经没什么用。他们坐了这么久，罗柏依旧只字不提出走前的事，把它轻描淡写地掩盖过去。他不知道她用了多大的勇气，在他第二十五个命名日的晚上做出这种举动。她特意挑了琼恩和奈德都不在的时候，他的空窗期，即使只有一个晚上她都愿意。  
十岁她来的时候两手空空，生活了这么多年依旧身无长物，想要抽身的时候却多了一杯摩卡，这让她想起罗柏。  
席恩胡乱擦了一把脸，即使她脸上除了眼圈有些泛红外没有其他东西。她极少化妆，可现在这让她觉得自己很傻。经过后特纳街时，席恩把那杯凉透的摩卡丢进垃圾桶，即使这花掉了她这个月最后一点钱。  
她发了一个定位给拉姆斯，她需要找一个发泄。

 

选择拉姆斯是件比萝丝更恐怖的事情，席恩知道他不会轻易放过自己，毕竟是曾经因为跟踪和暴力事件蹲过局子的人，但她现在想要的就是活着的感觉。最好是疼痛，疼痛和性是人生的两大哲学主题。  
他们大概是三年前认识的，在罗柏他们大学社团的新生欢迎会上。罗柏自来熟地揽着他向席恩介绍，拉姆斯.波顿，是奈德以前工作下属的小儿子，从霍伍德城来，和他一样都是医学生。席恩也露出营业性的敷衍笑容和他握手，这是个看起来比实际年龄要小的男孩，像是个高中生，一头深色的卷发，笑容温和乖巧，看上去带着北境乡村的老实，用席恩的话来说是“肯定会在临冬城被人骗”的类型。罗柏离开后，拉姆斯主动向角落的席恩攀谈起来，问她怎么不参与他们的狂欢，她有些落寞地看着人群，说，自己不是大学生，总有点融不进去的感觉，拉姆斯赞同地点头说，还是乡下地方好。  
他们也许是那天晚上就滚上了床，又或者是后几次，席恩记不清了，只要有拉姆斯在的时候就会有大麻，她总是很容易被这些卷烟影响记忆。席恩问过拉姆斯，这些大麻都是从什么地方搞回来的，拉姆斯只是促狭地笑，说你以为我是谁呢，我是波顿家的儿子啊。席恩没有瘾，但是也说不定，只是她一直遵守凯特琳教过给她的守则，即使她并没有多喜欢这个母亲。总之他们的身体契合度良好，席恩也一直知道拉姆斯喜欢自己，虽然不至于到非她不可的地步，她记得他提过，他在大学里还有一个叫米兰达的女朋友，好像不是同系的。  
拉姆斯那张脸太有欺骗性，席恩从他的跟踪学到了一件事，不要试图招惹剥皮家的人，即使他只是老剥皮的私生子也不行。  
得知他的精神病史是在他们约了几次之后了。最初的时候席恩还觉得拉姆斯好像一直在吃药，她调侃他，是不是只能靠万艾可才硬得起来。有天她醒得很早，早到大概凌晨两三点，她想踏进盥洗室时发现浴缸里放满了水，大量融化的没融化的白色药片在里面浮沉，她伸手想去捞，却一下被人用手臂卡住了咽喉。  
那次拉姆斯把所有没吃完的药都倒了进去，几个空药瓶滚在地上，他发狠地攥着席恩的头发，把她的头按在白絮状的水里，任凭席恩挣扎抽搐，为了防止她抓挠，拉姆斯把她的右手臂拉得脱臼。他在过失杀人的边界上把她捞了回来，席恩瘫在洗手池下，劫后余生地喘气，拉姆斯俯视她，笑道，你现在比之前任何时候都好看，席雅，嘴巴张得那么大是想给我口吗。  
他们心照不宣地不去提这件事，席恩在这件事后几乎与拉姆斯断绝联系。  
她几次三番被拉姆斯跟踪，席恩考虑过向担任治安官的琼恩求助，但她还是不想被雪诺看不起。她向拉姆斯传了短信，虚张声势地说我们已经没有关系了，如果你再跟踪我，我就向罗柏和米兰达告发你的所作所为。  
拉姆斯算准了席恩没办法向罗柏坦白，依旧进行着愉快犯一样的行为。他说你总有一天会来找我的，亲爱的席雅，你会求我回来爱你。  
这也许是有规律的，每天下午两点到三点左右，拉姆斯情绪就开始反复。只要他们两个都醒着，他就不会给她安稳休息的时候。有时候是性，有时候是更纯粹的暴力。拉姆斯会拽着她的头发，用狠劲把她抵在墙上，做作的低沉声线凑近她的耳膜，叫她“席恩”，而不是“席雅”。  
“你到底在干什么？”席恩终于疼痛难当，她用膝击顶撞拉姆斯的横膈膜，摆脱将她囚禁在地板上的牢笼，“你以为你是伊恩麦克尤恩吗？喜欢高雅的性虐？”  
“难道不是吗？席恩.葛雷乔伊，你不是为了想找个工具而和我在一起的吗？现在装什么圣女呢？”拉姆斯阴森森地笑。  
“你以为自己活在尤滴*的舞台，挥舞着正义的宝剑，要斩下我这个强暴者的头吗？”他锁紧席恩的咽喉，把她往地上压，挣脱不开的同时令她几乎窒息。  
“你只是个被挑出来殉道的莎乐美而已，一个婊子，所有人都在看你自己一层一层从皮肤上撕扯下七层舞纱，裸露身体和血肉和你的欲望。我们都在看你自己沉浸表演，没有人会想帮你得到你亲爱的红发约翰。”  
拉姆斯挤压着席恩残余的空气，在意识飘忽的生死关头，她竟然在想一些无关紧要的事情，比如，她觉得拉姆斯真像个发疯的drama queen。  
她仍记得晕厥状态下的幻觉。那是一场血腥残酷的梦，梦里她如拉姆斯所说一般端起了银盘，脚下是沾满黑血的长剑。可那既不是她梦寐以求的红发罗柏，也不是混账的拉姆斯。席恩挣扎在朦胧的雾中极力看清——那是她自己的头颅。席恩.葛雷乔伊高傲自大的头颅。

 

罗柏再一次从小宾馆里找到席恩，已经是两周后。  
“葛雷乔伊，你这个不知好歹的混蛋（bastard）。”  
他一边愤愤不平，一边付清了前台的房费，包括被液体和血迹毁坏的床单被套，和拉姆斯打碎的镜子赔偿。如果是正常情况下的席恩，她会调笑地说“雪诺才是私生子”，而不是像一具尸体一样。  
“没有牙齿，没有眼睛，没有口味，没有一切。”  
在罗柏闯进这个乱交遗迹般的地狱时，席恩瞳孔放大，赤身裸体，背对着罗柏，蜷缩在沾有深色液体的沙发上。他听见她喃喃自语背着莎翁喜剧台词，封闭空间中弥漫有麻叶烟的味道。  
“嘿，席恩。”  
罗柏关上了门，他弯下腰，鼻尖几乎贴在席恩的脸上。  
“罗柏……罗柏。”席恩转过身，懒懒地用手臂环在他肩上。  
这不是罗柏第一次见到席恩的裸体，那是一具对成熟女性来说有点寡淡的身躯，更加单薄，没有高庭甜心式的前凸后翘。他知道自己硬了，西装裤逐渐发紧，对着她留有伤痕的脊背和披散的金色长发，他努力地隔开他们之间的距离。  
“罗柏。”  
席恩不满地轻哼，她甚至都没睁开眼，只是不断地像只小动物一样往罗柏身上拱，闻他衬衫上的味道。  
这像罗柏过去无数次自慰时想象的画面，只是现实版的更刺激更猎奇一点。他甚至控制不住地幻想那张沙发上的液体，是不是席恩被干得潮吹时涌出的水。  
他想干她也想了很久，早在青春期时他就用席恩当作手淫的素材，他不敢跟别人说，他在迷恋自己义姐的身体，他在外总是不提席恩大了他几岁，他说他才是年长的史塔克。  
他肖想她被他干得连声音都发不出来，每一下撞击都让她爽得只能不断喘气。或者席恩被他迎面压在墙上狠操，让阴茎根部都被她吃进去，她只能抱紧他以换取片刻的安宁，她会小声地在他耳边抽泣，撒娇一样地说“太大了罗柏，太大了”。她断断续续地呻吟他的名字也行，他还喜欢听她喊My King，我的少狼主，这让他觉得对她来说，自己是不一样的，和之前那些男女友都不一样，这是只有他们俩才懂的秘密。  
退房的时候席恩蹲在旁边的楼梯间，目光仍有些涣散，凝视宾馆门口，黑黢黢的楼道掩埋了大半个人形。罗柏开始怀疑席恩是有意让他目睹她和男友——或者女友们的性爱遗迹，当那个随时为她解决手尾的人。  
他从不介意帮她解决麻烦，即使她最后和别人在一起，他们也依旧会是曾经的“史塔克家人”。功利点来说，葛雷乔伊家的经济命脉仍然需要史塔克，他们不可能完全背离。  
但他不想当一个只是“看上去很好用”的人。  
罗柏牵着席恩的手，像带一只小猫小狗一样带她出去。他已经没有二十五岁生日那天的窘迫，动作称得上粗鲁，他帮席恩扣上后座的安全带，拉紧了调节扣，勒得她难以呼吸，不满地扭动。在车载冷气渐渐变凉后，席恩的注意力终于开始回到罗柏身上。这辆车她很熟，但不是她开出去的那辆福特，也许是宠爱儿子的奈德新买了一个座驾。谁也说不定。  
“你终于学会开车了，以后不用我载你上班了。”她的声音还有些飘忽。  
“如果你脑子还留有一点关于我的记忆，你会想起来去年我就考到驾照了。”  
罗柏的声音比她还轻，他不知道她有没有听出他声音里的颤抖。他自以为的最后那点占有权早已消失。  
席恩想，怎么会没有，不仅很多，而且满得我难受。“辛苦你了，就知道你最靠谱。”她想往左边的角落逃，避开罗柏从后视镜投来的目光，但那条紧绷的安全带几乎束得她喘不过气来，四肢还不太听话地发软。  
她不想看到罗柏，至少不是在这个时候。罗柏拧动钥匙，推下制动器的手都让她联想到性，连同刚才系安全带的一系列动作。他的皮肤接触到她单衣下的部位像是在发烫，她害怕地夹紧双腿，生怕过多的体液打湿皮制座椅。在她的幻想中，罗柏能够有力而精确地操作名为席恩.葛雷乔伊的仪器，给予她从未体验过的高潮，像一切性爱崇拜的神秘主义一样，他的身份被她赋予了特殊的意义。  
被拉姆斯戳穿谎言丢弃在宾馆后的四天里，席恩无时无刻不幻想重新拥有高强度的性爱，并且是罗柏，必须是罗柏，由罗柏.史塔克主导，而不是拉姆斯.雪诺。她不断梦见高大的红发男人用阴茎将她剖开，又或者是他被逼着吞下他发涨勃起的器官，以一场近乎征伐与臣服的性交，开始到结束，最后在中央空调的霉气中醒来，周围仍是拉姆斯离开后留下的狼藉。  
“我不辛苦，你才是最辛苦的那个吧。”  
罗柏快速地瞟了眼她脖子上的青紫，快得她想抓住那点目光的尾巴来回味都不行。  
那是拉姆斯留下的掐痕，如果时间放在四天前也许还会更像是一场杀人未遂，放在四天后只让人觉得这是对玩得激烈的情侣。  
“没事，我来带你回家了。”他说。

 

 

*又名朱迪斯，出自圣经，被亚述国王荷罗浮尼强暴后用计砍下其头颅报仇。莎乐美，引用了其中“七层纱舞”的概念，结合歌剧版会比较好理解。两人同样是砍下得到了男人的头颅，一个是憎恨而复仇，另一个却是由毁灭性的爱而疯狂。


End file.
